Vampires are Real?
by Randomvannah
Summary: This story is a bout a girl named Coralina who has a very strange boyfriend. She wonders what hes hiding. Read this and you will find out! Thx :


Vampires Are Real?

What where am I? Oh that's right in this horrible world where everything is wrong! Yeah so here's how it all went. First my little sis Charlotte found me in my room kissing my boyfriend Ryan. " Mom Carolina's kissing Ryan!", She squealed. Oh my and that's when it all started that the mom did the usual " You are never aloud to see that boy again young lady!" ,Mom lied. " Momma it's the same every time but You know I am still going to anyway so I don't care." I said . As soon as that was over with I got my back pack and walked out the door for school.

This little city of Strathmore was real tiny but many people lived here. I went to the best school in the world. I walked in with all eyes on me and my blonde hair blowing in the wind. Sure everyone thought I was the most popular girl in school. And that me and Ryan were the perfect match. Oh I forgot to tell you about him. He is the most, cute, athletic, nice boy in the school. But he is not popular because in school he is mysterious and wears good clothing though. He doesn't really talk to a lot of people but most people like him.

Speaking of an angel. " Hey, what's wrong?" He had that kind of look of sadness in his eyes. " nothing I am just really tired." He gave me a kiss and we walked to 7th period. Mr. Kasey was so weird and he taught Science. My least favorite subject. " Today class, we are going to learn the basics of rock formation which you probably have already learned. And then we will move on to a more harder part of the section. I practically texted on the phone to my best friend Courtney for the whole period. And occasionally gave sweet glances over at Ryan.

After school I went over to Ryan's. He was just sitting on his bed when I walked in and now all the sudden I felt like he was hiding something from me like we were all the sudden losing connection. All the sudden he looked at me with those blue eyes shining and his smile so brilliant. " Come here." He spoke so softly but with intensity. I walked over to him feeling warm and safe and he kissed me, so deeply, with passion. " I..I…I… never mind." Then there went the frown. " I love you." I smiled but didn't get an answer. " What's wrong? You are hiding something." determined to hear what he has to say. " I'm not hiding anything its just … I am sad.", he said. " Why are you sad ?" I asked anxiously . " My brother just died. I don't think I ever told you about him but his name was Jack and I was really close to him." I could tell he was sad but I have never seen or heard of him crying. " you'd better go your mom and sister are probably worried about you. It's okay I will be fine." Again he kissed me and I did the same. " Bye. I love you." And that was it I walked out the door.

When I was outside the wind went against my face and I felt like someone was following me but very slowly and precisely. I went to my car and locked the door being precautious. When I got home it turns out Ryan was right because it was about 12:00 and my mom was worried sick at the door. Sis was asleep though. " Where in the world were you I thought you were going to be home by 10:00 which was two hours ago!" She yelled. " Momma I have noticed the all you do is yell. I was with Courtney. I m 18 years old I am aloud to go wherever I want! Good night." Okay so I lied about being with Courtney but I am going to see her tomorrow.

" Hey what's up Courtney?" I asked. " Nothing. So what are we going to do today?" " I don't know. Do you want to go to the mall?" " Yeah sure. Lets go." She said. And as we walked out the door of her house I felt that same breeze I felt earlier when leaving Ryan's house. Something was watching me. I don't know who or what but someone was definitely watching me.

When we arrived at the mall we met up with a group of friends from school. Patricia, Alexandra, Megan, and Zachary. " Do you guys want smoothies? Its on me." Zachary asked." Sure that's fine with us ." We all rejoiced. Well we all had Blueberry splat and it was really good. Me and Courtney soon left the group to shop for some new clothes for school and boots since it was pretty cold outside. Our total was $276.00, not bad for all the stuff we got.

When we got back to Courtney's house her mom had made us a delicious dinner of Chicken, rice, and mash potatoes with gravy. Courtney was being really quiet during dinner. Then Courtney and I asked to be excused and fled to her room. "What's up with you, you were all quiet during dinner?" I asked. "My mom and dad are getting a divorce but they are just acting normal in front of you." She started crying. " Oh my gosh I am so sorry I didn't know. Do you know why." " No not really they just said that it was for the better and now my dad is even sleeping on the couch and is moving out on Friday. Three days." She then started sobbing and I felt really bad.

The next morning I woke up to chocolate chip pancakes and syrup. It was delicious and Courtney was right. Her dad was sitting right there on the couch not even noticing that I saw. I got dressed and started my way walking home though. I was getting tired of this breeze thing because again I felt it. But not only that I heard leaves crunching from a footstep. I turned around to see nothing but a bush . Then when I turned back around I saw Ryan sitting on a log in the freezing cold with no jacket or anything. " Oh my gosh what are you doing out here Ryan!" I screamed. " Please please take me back please." He sounded hurt. " Okay then come on." I dragged him back with him hanging over my shoulder.

When we got to his apartment I set him on the bed and he just stared at the ceiling like he was in shock and the world outside didn't exist. I shook him gently and then more fiercly and he still wouldn't move. " What's wrong! " I was worried sick and started crying. Then he moved one finger on to my lips and I think that meant to be quiet. Then when I removed his finger he got up. " I am sore from cold help please." He whimpered impatiently. " what do you want me to do." And then all of the sudden I had a feeling to call a doctor or an ambulance. But he said not to, some fear of doctors or something. " I'll be back in 5 minutes don't move." I went outside to think in the fresh air. When I walked back in to tell him I didn't know what to do he wasn't there. Then I looked in the closet and found him curled up in a ball with blood on his face. And what seemed to look like bird feathers in his hand. " What are you doing." Then all the sudden I didn't feel safety anymore. I stepped back slowly and then he got up. He grabbed me held me close to his chest where I felt warmth. " Do you believe in Vampires?" He asked. What a crazy question but he was being serious. " Kind of I guess." I said shaking.

And then I woke up. That couldn't have been a dream I thought. It didn't feel like a dream and surely didn't seem like one. But that must have been the case for I was in my soft and comfy bed. And I guess the whole Vampire thing creeped me out because I felt an aching pain on my neck. Funny.

I ran over to Ryan's house making sure it wasn't a dream. I opened the door and sure enough Ryan was fine and grabbed me up and gave me a great kiss. There was the boy I felt safe with. Then he waved a present from behind his back. I opened it and found a diamond necklace and a key. " what's this for?" I asked excited for the answer." it's a key to my house if you need to GET in or if you want to MOVE in." He smiled so big and I ran into his arms. Who says fairytales don't come true. " Yes that would be great!"

All of the sudden he blurted out. " After what happened last night, now that you know my secret I have nothing to hide from you and I trust you." I was surprised and thought so it wasn't a dream! " So you are a Vampire. Or were you kidding and wearing fake teeth? " I asked. " That's funny. I am sorry if your neck feels sore but I don't want to change you into a Vampire all way." He was getting more mysterious by the second and had the darkest way of seeing things which made me think harder and harder.

Then I woke up again? Now I was in my bed and scared. Okay so I had two dreams last night? This was weird. I then started getting ready for school and gave my mom and sis a kiss and walked out the door.

I got to school and Courtney wasn't waiting for me like usual in fact no one was. I went to first period and turns out I was late so I had to get a pass from the office. When I got back to Ms. Haley she told me that we were learning about Africa and it culture. BORING. I sat next to Ryan in this class. When I looked at him I imagined him as a vampire and couldn't really see the picture.

At the end of the day Ryan told me he wanted to take a walk so he would take me home. " I missed you." He said softly. " I missed you to in fact I had a dream about you. That you were a Vampire. " His face suddenly brightened and I felt an emotion I have never seen before in him." Why in the world would you think that? I am not a Vampire." He asked surprised at my dream. " I don't know it was just a dream." I said and he blushed.

I got home and sis was waiting at the door. " you want to play do house sis? I can be the mom and you can be the baby." She giggled. " No sorry Charlotte I have a lot of homework to do today Ms. Haley is making me study Africa in our text book and so on with homework. " She looked disappointed but then. " Meet me in my room after homework then we will." And she ran off so cute.

When I got done with homework I promised Charlotte that I would play house with her later but earlier Ryan acted so different so I was going to see him.

" Hey Ryan." I opened the door and he was sitting there staring at the wall. Something was wrong with him these days and I was determined to find out what. " Hi, How are you?" He asked now in a regular voice. I sat down beside him. " Is there anything bothering you lately because you seem sad and down? know your brother died but that was while ago and something is still bothering you." Then.

" I am hiding something, something that you cant know, something that I cant trust anyone with and I am ashamed of it. It's complicated. " So there went the truth I wasn't exaggerating there was really something going on. " I promise I wont tell or speak or think any different of you, I love you." My voice sounded so innocent but not convincing enough. He kissed me. Then I remembered Ryan was my first kiss in 5th grade. It was the most exciting feeling but now it just seems… normal. " I can't, I just can't if I could tell you I would I promise I will try to be not so much moopy so you wont have to worry." And then were the words that he had refused to say forever." I Love You " 3 I felt so good inside.

This was the best feeling I have ever felt and nothing can ruin that. I am with the best boy in the world the only one you could ever want, need, etc. LOVE! Such a fantastic word. " I love you too. And it would be best if you did say that more often." And there went another kiss but this one swept me off my feet. It felt like it went on forever. And then I thought. I am 18 years old! I am aloud to stay here if I please but just to let mom know I will call. So I did. Then we stopped kissing, "Is it okay if I slept over I already called my mom to let her know." " Sure." After that we fell asleep.

When we woke up we had to go to school. Thankfully Ryan walked me to all my classes and the 3 classes we had together he broke the rules and sat next to me. He has been really sweet lately. He probably wants to distract me from the secret that he cant tell anyone. But I wont forget it. EVER! Not until I find out at least.

When we got to his house after school. We just sat on his bed and looked at each other for a long time. I didn't know what to say, he was like hypnotizing me. Then I broke free and said," What's wrong!?" He just kept staring. I didn't understand. " I'm sorry." And out of no where he just started crying. " You don't know how hard it is to keep in a life threatening secret from the best person in the world that you tell everything to!" He kept crying I didn't know how to make him feel better

" I wish I could tell you and I wish you would understand that I can't tell you." Then he stopped and controlled himself. " I love you", he said. Again we started staring and got closer and closer. Then like always, our lips met. But still I couldn't help thinking what was so life threatening. But I wanted to enjoy the moment so I stopped worrying and did. Can you imagine, someone or something holding my loves life in there hands! It hurts to think what could be so bad.

The next ay at school I didn't see Ryan at school. I missed him. It was really a beautiful day outside. I wanted to spend it with him. I went to his house after school and knocked on the door. He didn't answer so I let myself in. I saw a lump in the bed which had the shape of a human body. I ripped off the covers and found him asleep. But there was blood on his hands!!!!!!! He didn't have any marks, cuts, or bruises what could be wrong?

I searched around for bloody clothes or whatever. I found a dead huge bird In his bath tub. It looked totally dead. I felt it not feeling any weight! And there were teeth marks in it! I went into his room holding the bird and found him awake staring at me . " What is this!?" I asked. " You figured it out!" He said scared. " Figured what out?" " I'm a vampire." he sighed and I fainted.

I woke up outside on the ground and he was giving me cpr. When I sat up he said, " I understand if you don't wanna be with me anymore ". " I do I do I do! It was just pretty hard to take in at that moment I couldn't give you up… I Love You." I smiled but was still trying to take everything in.

The next day I was used to the fact that Ryan was a vampire. I also learned that he cant be in the hard shining sun so that why he wasn't there before. " Hey ." I ran into him in the hallway. " I have to go." And he rushed away. It was Friday so I could spend the whole day with him.

He invited me over to his house. Something happened that I didn't expect.

Two years later … " Happy Birthday to you, happy birth day to you, happy birthday to Maxine, happy birthday to you." It was our daughters birthday. Yup that's right we had a kid and the craziest part is she is half vampire. How excitingly bad! I don't want her to grow up biting people. But I cant say that because I am a vampire too. He changed me when we had Maxine.

But the day after her birthday… " Mommy wheres daddy?" Maxine asked. " I don't know sweetie." I was worried he had been gone for 12 hours and that is half his work hours.

Eventually he was home." Where were you." I asked. " I was getting away from danger." He said turning my mood to scared. " What do you mean." " My step father is a Vampire. He wants to kill you I


End file.
